


Never Steal a Lyrium Elf's Phone

by MacBeka



Series: Kink Meme and Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke and Fenris are BFFs, M/M, Modern AU, Secret Relationship, but its not so secret anymore, kink meme fill, sexy pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Hawke is a good friend. Which is why she steals Fenris' phone and accidentally discovers nudes sent by Anders. Woops?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16884.html?thread=63966452#t63966452):  
> "Secret Fenders relationship becomes not so secret because Hawke is the type of person who swipes to the next photo when shown something on a friend's phone. 
> 
> \+ Hawke sees a really sexy photo  
> ++ it's on Fenris's phone"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Never let it be said that Marian Hawke wasn't a good friend. She was a wonderful friend, all the time. She thought so anyway. Fenris was her best friend and she considered it her duty as _his_ best friend to drag him out of his pitiful lonely apartment for a drink or ten.  
  
The bar wasn't horrendously sleazy, no more than the Hanged Man at any rate and the drinks were cheap. Varric had been forced to bar her from the Hanged Man for started so many fistfights. It was only for a week but she was still sulking about it, her pride wounded; she wouldn't have had to start any fights if people could take a fucking hint when someone wasn't interested in their flirting.  
  
But that wasn't the point, not tonight. Tonight was about getting Fenris laid because she _was_ a good friend and she was getting upset about watching the elf go home every night alone.  
  
The elf in question was busy sipping his wine as he scrolled through his phone, a slight quirk in his lips. It was the closest he usually got to a smile and that intrigued her. Fenris set the glass on the table before replying to whatever it was; who would Fenris be texting when she was right next to him? She didn't think that the elf even spoke to anyone else except for when under duress.  
  
"What're you looking at?" Hawke asked curiously, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder and get a peek at his phone.  
  
Fenris tilted it away quickly automatically before he tapped his screen and turned it back to her. It was a picture of a cat with a unicorn horn strapped to its head. It looked distinctly unimpressed, making her snort before she looked a little closer at the photo. That was... Anders' blanket in the background, and that was Lord Nibbles.  
  
"Ha, poor thing. It looks miserable," Marian answered with a snort. She looked up towards the door and said, "Hey, is that Bela?" Using Fenris' distraction, she grabbed his phone and ran, cackling to herself softly. She ignored Fenris' furious call of her name and hurried into the ladies toilets.  
  
Hawke was a good friend. Which was exactly why she had to find out why Anders was sending Fenris pictures of his cat. The two hated each other as far as she knew, refusing to sit next to each other whenever they all met up for drinks and cards. She scrolled back to the previous photo in their history and snorted at the picture of Anders holding a cookie by his face, carrying on through the history.  
  
She practically screamed in horror and surprise when she got to the next photo. It was Anders, but there was no cookie this time. Instead, he was on his back and there was a massive fucking dildo stuffed in his ass. The mage's cock was hard, red at the tip and leaking slightly. There was lube smeared between his cheeks and his rim was stretched around the shiny red of the dildo in his hand.  
  
By the fucking Maker, maybe they didn't hate each other as much as she thought. Torn between returning to a raging Fenris and looking for more photos, Marian settled for flipping to the next picture and _then_ returning to Fenris. The next photo was potentially even worse as obviously the photo history contained everything that Fenris had sent as well. Hawke would recognise that dark lyrium-lined hand anywhere, even if it was wrapped around a similarly dark erection with pre-come shining brightly on his skin.

Sliding out of the bathroom brought her face-to-face with an angry elf. Fenris was at least half a head shorter than she was, but after seeing what kind of weights he lifted at the gym, Hawke knew that he was more than strong enough to lift her and carry her away.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," Fenris growled, though there was worry deep in his eyes. Deep, _deep_ in his eyes.  
  
"So... You and Anders, huh?" she asked awkwardly, shifting slightly where she stood as she held out the phone to him. It was quickly snatched off her.  
  
"Yes, me and Anders," the elf snapped, turning and storming back to their table. At least he wasn't leaving.  
  
Marian followed, sliding into the chair next to him. "Is it... Are the two of you just fucking about? I thought you didn't like each other," she said.  
  
"No, it's-- We've not really talked about it," Fenris said, seeming reluctant to talk about it. "The first time, we were drunk. It was after Varric's new year party."  
  
"But that-- That was like, six months ago," Hawke said, jaw dropping in surprise.  
  
"Well done, Hawke, you know the calendar," Fenris mocked with that quirk of his lips. He wasn't too pissed at least.  
  
"So it's... pretty serious, huh? How come you haven't told anyone?"  
  
Fenris just shrugged in response, drinking deeply from his wine glass. "Because you're a pain in the ass, that's why," he said.  
  
"Not as much as I bet you're a pain in Anders' though, eh?" Marian said with a grin.  
  
Fenris snorted in amusement but didn't otherwise respond. That was a win as far as Hawke was concerned.

She was a great friend. 


End file.
